


Causalidad

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo ha trazado líneas, pero también tiene fronteras alrededor del corazón que le alertan de cuando Mark está tan cerca que le bastaría con soplar para derribarlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causalidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> En respuesta a [este meme](http://musguita.livejournal.com/195100.html#comments), [manisseta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta) pidió _forced to share a bed - Eduardo/Mark._
> 
> La única posible explicación a esto es que he perdido la práctica, y por ello pido perdón.

Eduardo conoce la teoría por la que se explica la relación entre la causa y el efecto. Es más que un _si haces esto, ocurrirá esto otro_ como le decían de pequeño. Sabe que para que suceda algo, antes tiene que haber ocurrido otra cosa que será la causa directa del primer suceso. Y siempre ocurrirá. Es un poco como la certeza absoluta de que el orden de los factores no altera el producto. 

La situación en la que ahora se encuentra tiene fácil explicación y un origen que puede señalar con total precisión.

En el otoño de 2003 Eduardo se ve arrastrado por uno de sus nuevos compañeros de clase a una fiesta en el campus. El alcohol es de garrafón, la música es un compendio de grandes éxitos del verano pasado y no va a hablar de la gente, porque aún no la conoce. Pero le parecen todos una panda de capullos.

Esta es la parte que no recuerda del todo, es una nebulosa en su memoria. Cómo conoce a Mark Zuckerberg. Un momento Eduardo está tratando de mojar el aburrimiento con ron y Coca Cola y a los cinco minutos, Mark, que entonces todavía es _el tipo de los rizos_ le propone ir a una fiesta en Elliot que según él es mucho mejor que este coñazo. Eduardo no es un tipo mal educado y se reserva su opinión de que ahora mismo, cualquier fiesta es mejor que esta.

A partir de entonces los acontecimientos se suceden de tal forma que originan el destino en el que ahora se ve inmerso y que ocurre en una habitación de hotel de Boston.

Hay tres eventos más cercanos en el tiempo que pueden ayudar a entender su actual situación, aunque a él le parece más que son un cúmulo de putadas detrás de otra. Primero, y contra todo pronóstico, Mark y Dustin asisten a la reunión de exalumnos de Harvard. Segundo, Erica Albright, aún más increíble todavía, también asiste. El tercero es producto de la maquinación romántica de Dustin, que lleva año y medio flirteando con Erica y que en un estado de ligera embriaguez le ruega que por favor, le deje a Mark dormir en su habitación porque esto no es un capítulo de Jersey Shore y no se lo quiere montar delante de sus amigos. Cuando Eduardo pregunta descubre que Erica tiene el mismo problema.

-Lo que no acabo de entender es qué hostias haces en una reunión de Harvard –le dice.

Erica se echa a reír y Eduardo tiene que esquivar la mitad de su copa cuando se mueve.

Así que en otoño de 2003 Eduardo conoció a Mark, y en invierno de 2013, Eduardo comparte una cama de hotel con Mark. A regañadientes.

A Eduardo le educaron para ser una persona decente, lo que junto a su absurda generosidad cuando se trata de la gente a la que quiere, es una combinación de la que muchos lo intentan pero pocos se aprovechan. Y mientras no diría que su relación con Mark en aquellos años era así, porque ya no se arrepiente de todo lo que dio incluso cuando Mark no lo pedía, ahora no lo es. Al menos hasta ahora creía que no lo era. Aunque Mark a veces olvide de que lo que son ahora no es lo que eran entonces y se salte todas las líneas de seguridad marcadas por Eduardo con paciencia y una cada vez menor desconfianza.

Mark se quita la ropa con la misma pereza con la que sigue haciendo ciertas cosas, las tira en una silla y desaparece en el cuarto de baño. Eduardo, con los brazos en jarra, observa la cama y después el sofá, la cama y otra vez el sofá. Hace diez años, conociendo apenas a Mark no le habría importado compartir una cama. Lo que pasa es que el Mark que era un extraño y el Mark que es extraño en todas esas cosas que ha cambiado y madurado son dos personas diferentes separadas por todos los residuos de una historia que Eduardo no es capaz de olvidar. Por todas las cosas que Eduardo recuerda y que sólo sabe él. 

Lo que tiene claro es que tratándose de su habitación no va a ofrecerse a dormir en el sofá, por muy cómodo que sea. 

Cuando Mark sale lo encuentra aun sopesando ambas posibilidades como si fuese una decisión que de verdad tiene que tomar. Lanza los cojines al suelo, aparta un poco el edredón y se cuela por el lado derecho. 

-No voy a dormir en el sofá –anuncia Eduardo, tal vez con un poco más de fatalidad de la necesaria, pero es que de pronto se siente muy dramático.

-Estupendo –contesta, y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y el invierno bostoniano y el pelo un centímetro más largo que la última vez que Eduardo le vio, a Eduardo le recuerdo al Mark de aquel otoño.

Eduardo sabe que no lo hace adrede, pero es incapaz de odiarle cada vez que evoca una memoria mucho más feliz y despreocupada. Una vez, meses después de volver a hablar, Eduardo le preguntó por qué lo hizo. Mark se encogió de hombros y murmuró que en el fondo no lo sabía. Tiene la extraña sospecha de que si preguntase ahora la respuesta sería diferente. Cuando se trata de Mark Eduardo siempre ha sido un poco cobarde, demasiado débil para atreverse.

Coge el pijama, el cepillo de dientes y se encierra en el cuarto de baño durante unos diez minutos, de los que emplea uno para cambiarse de ropa y otro para limpiarse los dientes. La única luz proviene de la lámpara de la mesita del lado izquierdo. Eduardo duda un instante sobre dormir con una sábana de por medio, pero no quiere sentirse más ridículo de lo que ya lo hace y que por desgracia no sabe por qué. Mark emite una especie de risa o tos cuando Eduardo se tumba e intenta encontrar una postura cómoda que le permita mantener la distancia. No quiere caerse al suelo en medio de la noche, pero tampoco le apetece despertar con alguna extremidad encima de Mark. Y por lo visto Mark no es de esas personas que duermen al borde de la cama.

Termina recostado de lado y de espaldas a Mark. En la pared del hotel las luces de la ciudad dibujan un rectángulo opaco y una pequeña línea más brillante en el centro. Eduardo la mira durante lo que parece media hora, mientras espera a que Mark se duerma para moverse de nuevo. Pasan unos minutos más hasta que todo suena sereno de ese modo que produce el sueño y Eduardo se atreve a moverse. No es hasta que por fin se ha girado del todo que se da cuenta de que Mark está aún despierto, con la vista clavada en el techo. Los ojos le brillan y Eduardo sólo acierta a adivinar que se está mordisqueando el labio en ese gesto pensativo tan suyo.

-Eduardo, ¿estás dormido? –susurra.

Mark sabe que no lo está y tan solo ha preguntado por educación y a Eduardo le desmonta tan rápido y de sorpresa que contesta: 

-No.

Cuenta los segundos, pierde la cuenta en treinta y dos, hasta que Mark se vuelve hacia él de modo que terminan el uno frente al otro. Eduardo ya no puede verle la cara y se siente estúpidamente vulnerable. El silencio se estrecha con esa comodidad a la que están volviendo a acostumbrarse y que es una de sus cosas favoritas. Eduardo no se atreve a romperlo. Siempre que ocurren estos momentos se siente inusualmente seguro, con la certeza de que este Mark nunca sabría cómo dañarle sin que Eduardo tenga que tapar todos los resquicios por donde sería tan fácil romperle que no necesitaría un mapa para encontrarlos. 

La anticipación es tan repentina como el beso que le da Mark, y ambos duran un par de segundos. Es torpe, sus narices chocan y para cuando Eduardo se da cuenta, Mark ya se ha apartado. No del todo, el aliento le huele a vodka y naranja y le golpea cálido en los labios. Eduardo ha trazado líneas, pero también tiene fronteras alrededor del corazón que le alertan de cuando Mark está tan cerca que le bastaría con soplar para derribarlas. Es patético que todavía pueda tener ese efecto sobre él a pesar de todo.

La segunda vez Eduardo ya sabe qué esperar y se deja encontrar con más cuidado. Hace años que Eduardo no se engaña a sí mismo. No le cuesta reconocer que todas las veces que se ha permitido imaginar cómo sucedería, si llegaba a pasar, sería más agresivo, como una pelea. No lo es en absoluto. Es lento y suave, hasta dulce de un modo en el que Eduardo siente todas esas fronteras derretirse con cada caricia. Mark se mueve sin dejar de besarle y tocarle con las manos hasta que está a horcajadas sobre él. Le roza las caderas con los dedos, despacio y si tuviese que elegir una palabra, diría que reverencial. 

-¿Qué haces? –murmura Eduardo, sin aliento y tratando de asumir que ese peso que siente en todo el cuerpo es Mark.

-Besarte –responde, el tono elocuente, un _¿tú qué crees, Wardo?_ , mientras le recorre la mandíbula con los labios.

-Ya, pero no hemos bebido tanto.

Porque la boca le sabe a alcohol y honestamente, una parte de él no cree que Mark pueda querer besarle sin alcohol de por medio. Eduardo puede hacerlo, es ridículo lo mucho que quiere hacerlo, pero no va a aprovecharse más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Mark se aparta de él como electrificado, aún sentado sobre él. La mueca que esboza es fea y le cambia el rostro radicalmente.

-Qué pasa, tan horrible es la perspectiva de besarme que tienes que estar borracho –medio afirma, medio pregunta; a Mark siempre se le ha dado bien convertir sus inseguridades en ofensivas.

-No, no –se apresura a negar, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos.- No es eso.

-Olvídalo –dice, y Eduardo le coge con las manos de la cintura antes de que pueda moverse, aprieta y clava los dedos.

-No es eso, Mark –insiste, y reconoce la inflexión en su voz cuando le llama, suena extraño después de tanto tiempo.- Es sólo que pensé que tú deberías estarlo para querer besarme.

Que Mark Zuckerberg le mire como si fuese algo divertido y que no tiene sentido, pero que a pesar de ello y tal vez por eso mismo, le encante, es lo más surrealista que le ha pasado en la vida. Su sonrisa es burlona y a Eduardo le dan ganas de taparse la cara con el edredón. O asfixiarse con la almohada. Opta por esconderse detrás de los brazos.

Lo dedos de Mark vuelven a dibujar círculos en su cadera.

-Cuando te bese quiero estar completamente sobrio –dice.- Al menos por ahora.

Eduardo le mira por el hueco que deja entre los brazos.

-No hay marcha atrás –contesta, a pesar de todo le siguen quedando algunas defensas.- No vamos a hacer esto y luego continuar como si nada. Porque si eso es lo que está pasando, no puedo hacerlo. No quiero.

Mark se inclina de modo que Eduardo tiene que apartar del todo los brazos. 

-No me apasiona la idea, pero si luego quieres hablar, lo haremos. Lo que sea. Solo que ahora no, Wardo.

Eduardo se muerde el labio para frenar la sonrisa que está a punto de escapársele y asiente una vez. Mark frunce las cejas levemente, de ese modo en el que lo hace y en el que si no te fijas te lo pierdes. 

En realidad, el tercero es el efecto.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
